


Book? What book?

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Resident Evil Oneshots [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Prostate Stimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon with only a towel around his waist and moisture on his perfect body was a very difficult distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book? What book?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt years ago I think. But hey, I DID fill it :D

Sasha had really wanted to concentrate on this book. As a matter of fact he had actually planned on finishing it tonight, but at the moment it felt like a brick in his hands. A brick that he didn’t even remember reading, nor its contents, or that it was anything but heavy in his hands.

Leon had wiped his mind completely. It was easy for him, really. All he had to do was walk out of the bathroom with only a towel barely clinging to his hips, drops of water still rolling down his chest. Sasha watched him lean down to inspect the contents of their fridge, watched as the skin stretched over those lovely muscles in his back. He turned to face him after he had pulled out a bottle of water and started drinking from it, giving Sasha a perfect view of his abs, of the scars on his belly and the beginning of that beautiful v shape that he just loved to kiss and lick.

Then the brick fell to the floor with a loud thud. Not a brick, Sasha realized once more, but the complete works of HP Lovecraft. So basically still a brick. When he looked up at his boyfriend again he was grinning.

“You that tired, that you drop your book?,” Leon asked, stepping closer, setting the bottle of water onto the kitchen counter. “Perhaps you should go to bed.”

Thankfully Sasha was not tired at all and still had his iron will, otherwise his jaw might have dropped, or he might have started drooling as Leon pushed his hair back. It was still wet, but not wet enough so that it would stay that way, instead streaks of it fell back into his face, and Sasha’s breath hitched. Leon was simply stunning.

He reached out and tugged on the towel that was dangerously close to falling off his hips, and Leon eagerly went to straddle him. Staring at each other, Sasha rubbed over those lovely, creamy thighs, watched as Leon gasped softly. His hands wandered steadily up, came to rest Leon’s ass and he squeezed softly. Finally, the towel lost its grip on his boyfriend’s hips and fell to the floor, on top of Sasha’s book. Neither of them looked away, Leon’s breathing sped up as his hands came to rest on Sasha’s shoulders.

“Not tired then?”

“Not one bit,” Sasha whispered just before their lips met.

It was supposed to be quiet evening but that all changed in a split second, when they parted their lips to deepen the kiss, when Sasha squeezed Leon’s ass again and started to tease his hole. Leon whimpered against his lips, pulled away, his breath hot against Sasha’s skin. He was so damn sensitive, and now that they had been together for a while he was confident enough to show it.

His cheeks were flushed as he looked into Sasha’s eyes.

“More.... please,” he added, making Sasha grin.

“Whatever you want, my sweet.”

He pulled away to cover his fingers in saliva, never breaking eye contact with Leon, who moaned softly at the sight, at the anticipation.

“Oh Sasha…,” he gasped as his fingers found his entrance again.

He circled it for a moment before pushing one finger into him. Leon’s hands were resting on his shoulder, holding onto them for support. His fingers dug into him as he pushed deeper inside, searching out his prostate. Sasha could never get enough of those sweet little whimpers and moans, the slight frown on his face that turned into an expression of pleasure, his features relaxed.

Lately they had been trying to get Leon to come just from fingering him, from stimulating his prostate. Unlike with himself, it had taken some time, and practice. Not that either of them minded, it was so lovely to watch Leon squirm and arch and moan under his touches, begging for release. He had the feeling that they were close though, that perhaps this would be the time.

Leon’s cock was hard and dripping precome already, but Sasha didn’t touch him, only added another finger when he knew his boyfriend was ready.

“You like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes, oh…,” Leon gasped, fingers curling in Sasha’s shirt, almost tight enough to rip it. The sight was definitely worth it, he could get a new shirt.

Leon’s moans tumbled from his lips more freely now, deep, wonderful moans that Sasha could never get enough of. As he kept massaging Leon’s prostate he leaned forward to lick over one of his beautiful, rosy nipples. His boyfriend gasped, and clutched Sasha closer who grinned against Leon’s skin, then wrapped his lips around that nipple and started sucking on it.

“Sashaaa,” Leon dragged out his name, moaning it into the silence around them.

And as he kept calling his name, as Sasha licked and sucked on his nipple he completely forgot to keep fingering him. Before he knew he felt Leon pushing down on his fingers, whining as he did.

“Do not be impatient, Leon. It will take time.”

“But you stopped.” Sasha could swear he was almost pouting, and so he gave him a smile in return. But he didn’t resume his movements, just kept still and grinned up at his boyfriend who huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He kept still as Leon raised himself up again, and ever so slowly slid down on his fingers, shuddering as he did. They locked eyes as Leon kept repeating the movement, kept fucking himself on Sasha’s fingers. Every now and then he’d hit his sweet spot, and Leon let out this sweet little whimper. He was damn close, and Sasha decided that he’d make his boyfriend come.

“Stop,” he said, and Leon immediately froze in place.

With his free hand, Sasha gently caressed his thigh, rubbed over it, still looking into Leon’s eyes. Then he let his hand wander over his abs, his chest, until he was cupping his cheek.

“Relax, my sweet. Deep breaths.”

Again, Leon complied, taking in a deep breath, his chest rising, falling in a slow rhythm. Sasha guided him that way until he could feel him relax around his fingers, until Leon had closed his eyes, was holding on to him and just feeling.

“Good.”

Now he finally resumed his movements, kept brushing his fingers against Leon’s prostate and soon enough the man was moaning again, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up like this. But he shook his head when Sasha offered that they move.

“I’m so close,” he whimpered, sounding so damn needy.

No sight was sweeter than Leon on top of him, his eyes closed and a small frown on his forehead, his lips slightly parted to let out those moans that he couldn’t contain anymore. And now, that night, Sasha was finally able to send him over the edge like this. Leon’s cock twitched as his fingers curled even tighter in his shirt, his cry of pleasure loud, louder than he’d ever heard him moan before. Sasha kept hitting his sweet spot, and Leon was shaking against him, collapsing and clinging to him for dear, dear life.

Sasha grinned, waited until his boyfriend had stopped spilling over his shirt before he gently pulled his fingers out of him, and then rubbed soothingly over his back. Leon’s nerves would be on fire now, he knew the feeling too well, and since it was his first time, he’d be overwhelmed.

“Shh, sweetheart,” he whispered into Leon’s ear. “That was good, wasn’t it.”

Another whimper escaped Leon’s lips, breath tickling the hair at the back of Sasha’s neck. He had to chuckle at that, and decided to pick him up to bring him back to their bed. Neither of them would be doing anything else that night.

“Holy shit,” Leon gasped, when some of his senses had returned to him, again making Sasha chuckle.

Sasha couldn’t coax more words than that out of him that night, instead just accepted Leon gladly when he snuggled up against him. He couldn’t wait to do this again soon. 


End file.
